26: Hawaii 50 Edition
by T'Key'la
Summary: Random observations on Steve and Danny. I did a version for Star Trek and had so much fun I decided to do it again for Hawaii 5-0. I'll probably add to it as my muses allow. Definite slash now.
1. 26 Things Danny Found in Steve's Pockets

****_A/N: I've been wanting to write a "26" series for Hawaii 5-0 like I did for Star Trek. Participating in the Snowflake Challenge on dreamwidth gave me the perfect excuse. I may write more chapters of 26: H50 edition. Depends on my muses, as always. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>26 Things Danny Found in the Pockets of Steve's Cargo Pants<strong>

**Alcohol pads:** "Isn't this taking _always be prepared _a little far?"  
>"Better safe than sorry."<br>**Band-Aids:** "Tell me you did not take Grace's princess band aids."  
>"They were the only ones I could find in the house."<br>**Clips for his gun:** "Are you planning to invade a small country?"  
>"That's classified."<br>"I hate you so much."  
>"No you don't."<br>**Dog tags**: "Old habits die hard."  
>"I know Babe. I know."<br>**Excedrin**: "I carry it for you."  
>"Right. Because you ninja your headaches into submission."<br>**Forceps**: "No. Just no."  
>"You'll be glad I have them next time you are shot."<br>"You are _not_ using them on me."  
><strong>Gum<strong>: "At least that's normal."  
>"I'm normal."<br>"You keep believing that."  
><strong>Handcuffs<strong>: "Do you really need four sets?"  
>"You never know."<br>**iPhone**: "Why am I not your #1 speed dial?"  
>"Because Grace is."<br>"Then I forgive you."  
>"I knew you would."<br>**Jumper cables**: "How did you find a set small enough to carry in your _pocket?..._That smile is _not_ an answer, Steven."  
><strong>Keys<strong>: "Why shouldn't I have my own set for the Camaro?"  
>"<em>My<em> Camaro you mean?"  
>"Sure. It's the only one we have."<br>**Laser sighting**: "It makes a good telescope on stakeouts."  
>"Except you look like a pirate when you use it."<br>"Arrrgh."  
><strong>Miranda rights<strong>: "So you do know they exist."  
>"Just because I don't use them doesn't mean I don't understand the purpose behind them."<br>"Right. It's the _not_ using part that's the problem."  
><strong>Nunchucks<strong>: "Are these even legal?"  
>"Yeah?"<br>"You have no idea."  
>"No?"<br>**Opera glasses:** "I'm not even going to ask."  
>"It's for the best."<br>**Paycheck stub:** "You don't make more than I do?"  
>"You have more experience, Danno."<br>"But you're in charge."  
>"In name only."<br>"There is that."  
><strong>Quarters<strong>: "Why do you have $21.75 in quarters? How can you carry all those around?"  
>"I was going to take Grace to the arcade. You know, before the warehouse blew up."<br>"Before you blew up the warehouse you mean."  
><strong>Rope<strong>: "There's enough here to scale a small skyscraper."  
>"And your point?"<br>**Subpoena**: "Were you planning to tell me you were being called to testify in front of Congress? You know, before you left?"  
>"I was hoping you'd come to DC with me. Rachel already said we could take Gracie. Since it would be educational."<br>"Oh. Well. Okay."  
><strong>Tape<strong>: "Even you don't need 3 rolls of duct tape."  
>"I don't want to run out."<br>**Umbrellas**: "From Joe's drinks?"  
>"Yep. He didn't want to be seen with them."<br>"Why doesn't he just ask that they leave them off?"  
>"Uhmmm…."<br>**Vicodan**: "This for me too?"  
>"Do you need some?"<br>"Do you? Are you hiding something from me? Steven, come back here this instant."  
><strong>Whip<strong>: "For the last time, you are _not_ Indiana Jones."  
>"I could be."<br>"That's never been in doubt."  
><strong>X-rays<strong>: "Well, carrying around my old x-rays on a flash drive speeds things up at the emergency room."  
>"As much as I want, I can't argue with that."<br>**Yellow police tape**: "You know HPD usually takes care of putting this up at a crime scene."  
>"Oh, this isn't for a crime scene, Danno."<br>"You have a very dirty mind."  
>"And aren't you glad?"<br>**Zip ties**: "Because 4 pair of handcuffs aren't enough?"  
>"You never know."<p> 


	2. 26 Ways Danny Knew Steve and Grace Loved

26 Ways Danny Knew Steve and Grace Loved Each Other Unconditionally

**Airplane**: "You don't have to take her up in an airplane."  
>"But it's her birthday. And I promised."<br>"All right."  
><strong>Barbies<strong>: "You know you can tell her no, Babe."  
>"And disappoint her? I'd rather chew my own arm off."<br>"All right. I'll get your Barbie shoes to match that dress tomorrow."  
><strong>Crayons<strong>: "You didn't color as a child, did you?"  
>"I colored!"<br>"Then why are you still working on that Disney Princess coloring book when Grace left an hour and a half ago?"  
><strong>Dad<strong>: "Danno, do you think it would be okay if I call Steve Dad?"  
>"Absolutely, Monkey. He'd be thrilled."<br>"Me too."  
><strong>Erector set<strong>: "So this was yours when you were little?"  
>"Yeah, Gracie, it was."<br>"Cool. Can we build another skyscraper for GI Joe to climb?"  
>"Whatever you want."<br>**Face paint**: "I have to say, the daisy suits you, Babe."  
>"Shut up Danno."<br>"No really. I also like the little rainbow on your forehead."  
><strong>Glitter<strong>: "How was I supposed to know glitter wouldn't come out of my hair?"  
>"Did I or did I not warn you <em>not<em> to let her anywhere near you with it?"  
>"Yeah."<br>"Come here you big Goof. I'll scrub it out for you."  
><strong>Hot rollers<strong>: "Monkey, Steve's hair is really too short for you to curl it."  
>"But he said he doesn't mind."<br>"All right. Just don't burn him, please."  
><strong>Icing<strong>: "If Grace wants pink icing on these cupcakes then that's what she'll have."  
>"I'm not questioning your culinary abilities, Babe. Just the amount you are putting on each one."<br>"Well. She's passing them out a school so we won't have to deal with the sugar rush."  
>"There is that."<br>**Justin Bieber**: "I really am sorry."  
>"It's fine, Danno. The concert will only last, what, another hour?"<br>"Or two."  
>"Ohhhh…."<br>"Yeah. Do you want me to take her for a while?"  
>"Nah. She's fine. And if she's on your shoulders, she won't be able to see the stage."<br>"That's cold, Steve. Real cold."  
><strong>Kisses<strong>: "I guarantee these kisses will heal your boo-boo even faster than band-aids."  
>"That's what Danno always says."<br>"And we know better than to argue with Danno."  
><strong>Laughter<strong>: "We've watched that movie at least 100 times with her."  
>"I know. But it makes her so happy, I can't help but laugh."<br>"It's a good look on you. Even better than the daisy or the rainbow."  
>"You promised you'd never mention those again."<br>"My bad."  
><strong>Milk and cookies<strong>: "You make the best chocolate chip cookies in the world, Dad."  
>"Thank you Gracie-face."<br>"Will you teach me to make them?"  
>"Of course. Any time."<br>**Nightmares**: "It's okay, Gracie. Dad's got you."  
>"You're here."<br>"Of course I am. You don't need to cry."  
>"I dreamed you left. And I never got to see you again."<br>"It was just a nightmare, Baby. I'll never leave you."  
><strong>Orange juice<strong>: "Juice from a carton is fine, Steve."  
>"It's not a problem. I have all these oranges already. And when you have a cold, you need fresh-squeezed."<br>"I think you need to make it for her more than she needs to drink it."  
>"You're probably right."<br>**Pillow fights**: "It only took me 20 minutes to vacuum them all up."  
>"You are a marshmallow, my friend. A complete marshmallow."<br>"And she surrendered."  
>"You're <em>proud<em> of beating Gracie in a _pillow_ fight?"  
>"Proud might be a little strong."<br>**Quiche**: "I had no idea she loved quiche. How did you know and I didn't?"  
>"Did you ever ask her, Danno?"<br>"Well. No."  
><strong>Roses<strong>: "Where did you get all these roses?"  
>"I ordered them. From Jackson and Perkins."<br>"That's where the ones in front of my mom's house came from."  
>"I know. Grace picked them out."<br>"Oh."  
><strong>Sports<strong>: "You explained football, baseball, _and_ hockey to her?"  
>"Yeah. She asked."<br>"You don't even like baseball or hockey."  
>"But you do."<br>**Tiara**: "I swear I will kill you in your sleep if you show anyone that picture."  
>"You don't scare me. You know that, right?"<br>"In your sleep, Danno. In your sleep."  
><strong>Unrequited love<strong>: "I know it hurts, Baby. I understand."  
>"You aren't going to kill him, are you, Dad?"<br>"Do you want me to?"  
>"I guess not."<br>"All right."  
><strong>Valentine's Day Dance<strong>: "I apologize, Governor. I have to cut our meeting short."  
>"A prior commitment, Commander?"<br>"Yes sir. One I can't be late getting to."  
>"Very well. We'll finish up tomorrow."<br>"Thank you, sir."  
><strong>Walt Disney World<strong>: "I got to be honest, Babe. Never did I think I'd see you at Disney World."  
>"I wasn't going to let Grace come all this way without us."<br>"And how exactly did she get to be the Grand Marshal of the parade?"  
>"Old Navy buddy?"<br>"Are you asking me or telling me?"  
>"It's classified, Danno."<br>"You are not nearly as cute as you think."  
>"Yeah I am."<br>**X-rated movies**: "I never meant for you to throw them away, Babe."  
>"I know. But I'd rather get rid of them than risk Grace finding them."<br>"Thank you."  
><strong>Yarn<strong>: "But she could decide tomorrow not to knit ever again."  
>"I know that."<br>"Then why did you order her cashmere yarn, Steve?"  
>"Because she said it would make a perfect scarf for you to wear when you visit your family in New Jersey."<br>"Our family, Babe."  
><strong>Ziploc containers<strong>: "How many chocolate chip cookies did you send her?"  
>"Several. Dozen. Twelve dozen."<br>"She'll be home in another week."  
>"But she misses our cookies."<br>"She misses us more."  
>"Not as much as we miss her."<br>"You are right about that, Babe."


	3. 26 Places Steve and Danny Have Had Sex

26 Places Steve and Danny Have Had Sex

**Airport**: "We could have waited until we got back to our house."  
>"I've been sitting next to you without being able to touch you for 13 hours. That's way too long."<br>"I know how you feel, Babe."  
><strong>Beach<strong>: "It's not nearly as romantic as it looks in the movies."  
>"I could have told you that, Danno. But you insisted we try it."<br>"Funny. That's not the way I remember it."  
><strong>Chin's Office<strong>: "He finds out, he will kill us."  
>"Totally worth it, Danno."<br>**Danny's Office**: "You know they know what you just did….a shrug and a smile is _not _an answer, Steven."  
><strong>Every room in the house (almost): <strong>"No. Absolutely not. We are not having sex in Grace's bedroom."  
>"It's the only room we haven't christened."<br>"NO. Get away from me, you animal. I mean it."  
>"You spoil all my fun."<br>"This is our daughter's room, Steven. Even if she's not scarred for life, I would be."  
><strong>Front seat of the Camaro<strong>: "That gearshift will need to be replaced."  
>"I think I can read the gear symbols on your butt."<br>"I don't need to know that, Babe."  
><strong>Garage<strong>: "I can't believe you pulled your gun on me."  
>"It's our anniversary, Danno."<br>"Okay. Drop your pants and I'll forgive you."  
><strong>Hallway of H5-0 Headquarters:<strong> "You said they had left."  
>"They did. How could I know they'd be back?"<br>"I am going to kill you."  
>"At least wait until they leave again."<br>**Interrogation Room**: "Only you would find these eerie blue lights sexy."  
>"It's not the lights, Danno. It's you."<br>"Oh. Okay. But next time I get to be 'prisoner.'"  
>"Deal."<br>**Kono's Office**: "Are you sure this is where she parks her bike?"  
>"You better hope so because if she figures out what we did, she will kill us both."<br>"I'm all too aware, Danno."  
><strong>Laundromat<strong>: "I swear you broke our washer on purpose so you could lure me in here in the middle of the night."  
>"Shhh…you're breaking the mood."<br>"We're in a laundromat. We left _the mood_ outside the doors."  
><strong>Max's Office<strong>: "OMFG. We have hit a new low."  
>"The corpses aren't going to tell anyone."<br>"Thank God. I have a feeling Max could kill us so no one would ever suspect him."  
>"Probably."<br>**Naval Museum**: "If I'd known you would react like this, I'd have brought you here a lot sooner."  
>"Seriously, Steven. You know how I feel about you in your uniform. You had to know what it'd do to me to be here."<br>"I hoped."  
><strong>Ocean<strong>: "I guess Danno can swim."  
>"Shut up and concentrate."<br>"You got it."  
><strong>Pier<strong>: "We'll never get all the splinters out of my butt."  
>"Totally worth it though."<br>"You're not the one laying face down on our bed so you can do field surgery."  
>"They are just splinters, Danno. Not shrapnel."<br>"Only you would think that should make me feel better."  
><strong>Quick-Mart<strong>: "We've have officially reached a _new_ new low."  
>"I don't know. The airport bathroom might have been worse."<br>"There is that."  
><strong>Rest area off the Jersey Turnpike<strong>: "You know, regular people would have just rented a hotel room while visiting their parents."  
>"You said we had to stay at their house."<br>"I'm starting to reconsider that decision."  
><strong>Steve's Office<strong>: "Dear God. I thought he'd never leave."  
>"Good thing you are <em>fun-sized<em> so you fit under my desk."  
>"We are never having sex again."<br>"You say that now."  
><strong>Truck bed<strong>: "You're right. This is a great place to watch the fireworks."  
>"And make some of our own."<br>"Roger that, Super SEAL."  
><strong>Under the Boardwalk<strong>: "Could we be any more cliché?"  
>"It was your idea."<br>"Hawaii doesn't have boardwalks. We had to do it here."  
>"I'm not complaining."<br>**Verandah**: "You're right. Australia is beautiful."  
>"Of course I'm right."<br>"How did you know?...Oh. It's _classified_."  
>"Sure. Let's go with that."<br>**Washington Monument**: "I can't believe your Navy credentials were enough to get us to the top."  
>"Why do you think it's closed to civilians?"<br>"You use it to _spy_ on people?"  
>"That's…"<br>"Classified. Yeah, I could have guessed."  
><strong>X-ray lab<strong>: "How do they think they can just leave you down here for this long when you have a broken arm?"  
>"At least we found a way to distract me."<br>**Yellowstone Park**: "Wyoming is beautiful this time of year."  
>"How would you know? We've barely seen the outside of this tent."<br>**Zamboni**: "Why am I even surprised this isn't the first time you've driven one?"  
>"I am a man of many talents."<br>"As you have proved over and over again. Lucky me."  
>"Me too, Danno. Me too."<p> 


	4. 26 Things About Hawaii Danny Can't Hate

**26 Reason Danny Reluctantly Admitted that Hawaii Wasn't As Horrible As He Liked to Pretend**

**Aloha**: "Tell me again, Steven, why one word should mean hello _and_ good-bye?"  
>"It means 'I love you' too Danno."<br>"Aloha, Steve."  
><strong>Beaches<strong>: "I knew you'd come around."  
>"I'm only here because Grace likes it so much."<br>"Okay, Danno, you keep telling yourself that."  
>"You might have a little something to do with it. But I'll never admit it and inflate your oversized ego even more."<br>"You say the sweetest things."  
><strong>Camaro<strong>: "Of course it's the coolest car. Even if I don't get to drive it."  
>"What did you drive in Jersey?"<br>"A Crown Vic like every other police force."  
>"Oh. No wonder you picked the Camaro."<br>"Yeah. If only I got to actually _drive_ it once in a while."  
>"That's not going to work."<br>"I noticed."  
><strong>Danno<strong>: "I never thought I'd let anyone else call me that."  
>"You never counted on meeting me."<br>"I could have never imagined someone like you existed."  
>"Thank you…wait…did you just insult me, Danno?"<br>**Edwards, Rachel**: "I can assure you that I never thought we'd actually be _friends_."  
>"Better than at each other's throats all the time."<br>"You are so right about that, my friend."  
><strong>Five-0<strong>: "I could do with fewer explosions. And near-death experiences. And more following of standard procedure."  
>"Admit it. You're glad I made you part of the team."<br>"Yeah, Steve, you're right. I am glad. Just try to keep us alive, okay?"  
>"You got it, Danno."<br>**Grace Williams**: "Are you sure you want to spend all weekend with me and Grace? We're going back-to-school shopping."  
>"Miss the chance to pick out new notebooks and pencils? I can't think of anything I'd rather do."<br>"You are completely in love with her too, aren't you?"  
>"Yeah. Grace and her father."<br>"Ditto, Babe."  
><strong>Hula<strong>: "You keep looking at those dancers like that, Danno, and you're sleeping on the couch. For the rest of your life."  
>"You are the one who insisted we come to this luau, Steven."<br>"To investigate the owner of the resort. Not to eye-hump the dancers."  
><strong>Island Time: <strong>"You've come a long way, Danno. Wasn't so long ago you hated the idea of Island Time."  
>"Well. The longer it takes them to show up, the longer we have to ourselves. Now put that mouth of yours to good use."<br>**Jealousy: **"Honest to God, Steve. Those women are only interested in you."  
>"That's so not true. They want you. In every way possible."<br>"Doesn't matter. I'm already taken."  
>"They keep it up and I'm arresting them."<br>"I don't think 'eye humping my partner' will stand up in court."  
>"You sure?"<br>**Kono, Chin Ho Kelly, Kamekona**: "You are my _ohana._ And nothing will ever change that."  
>"We feel the same way, <em>brah<em>."  
><strong>Luau:<strong> "No, Steven, I don't care how many times Grace asks you, you are not teaching her the 'real' way to hula."  
>"She can wear a regular bathing suit under her grass skirt."<br>"No. Just no. I'll never be able to go to another luau again."  
>"All the more reason for me to teach her."<br>"Smug is not a good look on you, babe."  
><strong>Monkey<strong>: "Why do you call her that, Danno?"  
>"Classified."<br>"I hate you so much right now."  
>"No you don't."<br>**Navy: **"You didn't have to come with me to the Pearl Harbor Ceremony, Danny."  
>"You did so I did too."<br>"My dress blues wouldn't have anything to do with that decision, would it?"  
>"I plead the 5th."<br>**Ohana**: "Of course we had to come over, Danny. You can't be expected to deal with Steve's deployment by yourself."  
>"Thank you, Kono. What would I do without you and Chin?"<br>"You'll never have to find out. That's a promise."  
><strong>Pineapple<strong>: "Okay, I don't mind it in a salad."  
>"Or when I make an upside down cake."<br>"Or when I play 'ring toss'."  
>"You promised never to mention that in public, Danno."<br>"My bad."  
><strong>Quilt<strong>: "I guess we don't need to put it on our bed."  
>"Of course we do, Danno. Your mom made it for us. That's reason enough."<br>"She always makes a wedding ring quilt when one of her kids gets married."  
>"Then it has to be on our bed every night."<br>**Rambo**: "I was in the NAVY, Danny. The Navy!"  
>"Point still stands. You take on three hostiles by yourself, <em>Rambo<em> is the least of the things I can think to call you."  
><strong>Steve<strong>: "You were in love with Rachel."  
>"But never like this."<br>"Oh."  
>"Yeah."<br>**Tsunamis**: "You are supposed to be worried by the idea of a tsunami, Danno."  
>"I've lived through blizzards and hurricanes. The way I see it if we have to seek shelter, we'll be together with nothing to do but, you know, be together."<br>"I'm not sure I follow your logic."  
>"Don't even try."<br>**Umbrellas**: "No. You and Grace frolic in the ocean. I'm perfectly happy sitting here in the shade."  
>"Oh right - Danno don't swim."<br>"Super SEAL don't get any if he keeps it up."  
>"Any what, Daddy?"<br>**Vacations**: "I told you I don't mind going to New Jersey, Danny."  
>"I know. But it's snowing. And really cold, especially with the wind-chill. And…oh God. I've gone native, haven't I?"<br>"I'm afraid so."  
>"You can get that smirk off your face right now, Babe."<br>**Water**: "You know, there was a time you couldn't sleep _because_ of the sound of waves."  
>"I think we've already established that I've gone native. You don't need to keep reminding me."<br>"I like to remind you that I won."  
>"Didn't know it was a contest."<br>"Yep. Me versus New Jersey."  
>"And you thought there was any chance you'd lose?"<br>**Xanax**: "Why is it in your suitcase, Danno?"  
>"I used to need it. To deal with…everything."<br>"This bottle expired 6 years ago."  
>"What else happened 6 years ago, Steven?"<br>"We got married."  
>"Exactly."<br>**Yes**: "I have to marry you, Danno. I'll never love anyone like I love you."  
>"Except Grace."<br>"That goes without saying."  
><strong>Zero<strong>: "I told you I'm in Hawaii forever. Or longer."  
>"I know. But sometimes I worry you'll decide to return to New Jersey."<br>"You know what the chances of that are, Babe."


	5. 26 Things Steve Couldn't Imagine

26 Things Steve Couldn't Imagine In His Life. Until Danny Williams Took It Over

**Aerobics: **"If I have to hear 'Everybody Have Fun Tonight' one more time I'm going to punch somebody."  
>"Calm down, Smooth Dog. We'll be done in 10 more minutes."<br>"Why can't we just run up the side of a mountain like real men?"  
>"Because every time I let you outside, you break your arm or I tear my ACL or someone tries to shoot us."<br>"There is that."  
><strong>Ballroom Dancing: <strong>"I already know how to dance, Danno."  
>"Well, I don't. And I can't take lessons alone."<br>"Why do you want to learn to dance anyway?"  
>"So I'll be ready when Grace gets married. You know, in 10 or 14 or 35 years."<br>"All right. I'll do it."  
>"But you are <em>not<em> to flirt with the instructor."  
>"Not even a little?"<br>**Cartoons**: "It doesn't matter that he can't really live in a pineapple, Steven."  
>"But it's stupid. And it gives kids an unrealistic idea of undersea life."<br>"It's a _cartoon._ Not a documentary."  
>"We're taking her scuba diving so she can see how sponges really live."<br>"All right. Providing you stop complaining about the _cartoon."_  
>"No promises."<br>**Driving Lessons**: "This is _not_ my fault, Steven, so stop with the pouting…you can ignore me all you want. I'm not the one who lost his license….Did you not _see_ the stop sign?... Why did I say I'd teach you?... You owe me so much sex after this."  
><strong>Elope<strong>: "We could have a regular ceremony."  
>"You are the one who didn't want to deal with the flowers and the gifts and the guests and the catering and the…."<br>"Okay. You're right, Danno. Eloping is better."  
><strong>Fall in love<strong>: "You've never been in love before, Babe?"  
>"Not like this, Danno."<br>"Me neither."  
><strong>Gravy<strong>: "It's called sauce, Danny. Sauce."  
>"We Italians call it gravy, Steven. Gravy."<br>"No. Just no."  
>"It's still the best you've ever had, no matter what my mom calls it."<br>"Can't argue with that."  
><strong>Hip-hop<strong>: "They are not going to believe we are anything but cops, Danno."  
>"Record producers. That's our cover. Now try to keep to the beat."<br>"Easier said than done."  
>"And I thought I was the whitest person alive. I see now I was wrong."<br>"At least I'm not a haole."  
>"That's low, Babe. Real low."<br>**Interpreter**: "You've lived here for 5 years, Danny. You should understand us natives by now."  
>"I'm learning, Babe. The words I know the best aren't ones I can use in public."<br>"That's true."  
>"You are just adorable when you blush."<br>"SEALs don't blush."  
>"You're secret's safe with me."<br>**Juice boxes**: "What is wrong with a glass of juice?"  
>"How is Gracie going to take a glass of juice to school?"<br>"Oh. Okay. Are you sure this is enough?"  
>"I think 2 dozen is good for now, Babe."<br>**Krispy Kreme Doughnuts**: "Better than malsadas?"  
>"OMG. You have no idea."<br>"I guess I will once the plane lands."  
>"You are right about that."<br>**Listening**: "Kono told me you said your ears start bleeding."  
>"I never said any such thing, Danno. She was kidding you."<br>"Why would she say that then?"  
>"I don't know. I'll listen to anything you have to say any time you want to say it."<br>**Monkey**: "Uncle Steve, what do you think we should get Danno for Christmas?"  
>"How about 3 tickets to New Jersey?"<br>"Perfect."  
>"Just like you, Grace-face."<br>**Nonsense**: "That doesn't even make sense, Danno."  
>"So? Made you laugh. That's all that matters."<br>"Yeah."  
><strong>Oprah<strong>: "No. I am not going to waste this beautiful afternoon watching TV with you."  
>"Fine. Go run up the side of your mountain. I'll be right here learning all about Brad and Angelina."<br>"Who?"  
>"Never mind. Just go."<br>"Wait. Who is that woman?"  
>"Oh sure. <em>Now<em> you're interested."  
><strong>Popcorn<strong>: "Why does everything have to be nutritional? Popcorn's not going to hurt you."  
>"It's not going to help either."<br>"Help what? It's a snack, Steven. No one is suggesting we have it for dinner."  
>"Like you never have."<br>"That's not the point."  
><strong>Quality time:<strong> "I can't believe I actually convinced you to leave the dishes and the laundry and the vacuuming to lay in the hammock with me."  
>"Shhh…. You're destroying the mood."<br>"Sorry. Didn't mean to disrupt your Zen, Steven."  
><strong>Rollerblades<strong>: "This is a really bad idea, Danno.  
>"You should know. You've had more than your share of them."<br>"Then why are we doing it?"  
>"Because Grace wants to learn."<br>"One more time around the track then."  
><strong>Springsteen: <strong>"So I'll ask Kono if she will go with me."  
>"You don't want me to go, Danno?"<br>"Of course. But I didn't exactly think the Boss's concert would be your cup of tea."  
>"I want to go because you do."<br>"It's settled then."  
><strong>Timeouts: <strong>"Danny said you can come out of your office now, Boss."  
>"I'm in charge. I still don't understand how he can put me in timeout."<br>"You aren't really in charge. We just let you believe that."  
>"Yeah."<br>**Understanding: **"There is nothing in your past that could make me love you any less."  
>"I've done some…unspeakable things, Danno."<br>"That doesn't make you less than who you are, Babe."  
>"I don't think that makes sense but thank you."<br>**Vibrators: **"No. Absolutely not."  
>"Come on, Babe. Live a little."<br>"No. Not going to happen."  
>"Your loss."<br>"Danno? Danno…maybe I have changed my mind."  
>"Get your own. This one is mine now.<br>**Wishing on a star**: "That one right there. That one is yours, Uncle Steve."  
>"But I have everything I want, Gracie."<br>"Then I'll use your wish."  
>"You can have all my wishes."<br>**XLVIII: **"Because you promised that if the Jets ever made it to the Super Bowl, you would go with me."  
>"That was before I knew it was going to be played in Minnesota. In February."<br>"Promise is a promise, Babe. We'll buy you a down parka when we get there."  
>"I am not wearing anything with feathers in it."<br>**Yelling**: "I never yelled before I met you."  
>"I find that hard to believe. SEALs don't yell?"<br>"War cries. That's different."  
>"You keep believing that.<br>**Zone-out**: "It's like quality time. Only…different."  
>"Different how Danno? We're still just laying here not doing the chores."<br>"Shhh….you're destroying _my_Zen."


End file.
